Arashi (CookieKid247)
Arashi is the main protagonist of Dragon Ball Reincarnation and its' work-in-progress sequel. He is the son of Sharotto and the adoptive son of Fortuneteller Baba. He is the husband of Machine Gun Nicki (as she is known) and the father of two {yet unnamed} children. Throughout his life, he trains hard and strives to be the greatest warrior possible, while at the same time using his amazing strength and skills to uphold peace. This makes him known as one of the few heroic Saiyans left. Arashi harnesses the ki of the Phoenix, which makes him able to perform his trademark energy wave, the Phoenix Wave. Due to him being able to perform it, he is seeked out by various villians while he seeks out the last remaning Phoenix Masters. So far he has encountered two Phoenix Masters, Grandmaster Yotchan and Master Yokashi. Appearance Arashi's most prominent feature is his long, black, spikey hair that falls down to his back. Arashi's hair is very similar to that of the Super Saiyan 3. However, his hair is smooth and flowing unlike the Super Saiyan 3s'. Arashi's appearance changes somewhat during battle. When not in a fight, Arashi's eyes are normal, calm and energetic like most characters' eyes are. When he gets in battle, Arashi's eyes become very menacing and his smile becomes almost demonic. Arashi's muscles also become more visible in battle. Even though they're clearly evident any other time, in battle they tighten and become clear-cut. Arashi's outfit consists of a white martial arts gi with a blue belt and ankle wrappings. Ocassionally he is seen with a blue undershirt and white armbands accompanying the gi. As a child, Arashi's tail was his source of balance, so it was out almost all the time. However, one night he looked at a full moon and Nicole and Baba were forced to cut it off. Arashi's appearance has not differed greatly from his childhood state, as his physical build advanced and his powers did so as well. Personality Arashi is known for his enegetic and hot-tempered attitude, yet his subtle innocence and obliviousness to the everyday evils of the world. Arashi has no issue protecting the ones he cares about and even those he has never met nor seen before in his life. Arashi is very quick-witted, whether in battle or in everyday life. He often hurls insults at Baba, which in return gets him shocked with lightning. Although he is quick-witted and has premeditated insults, his innocence can cause him to be very blunt, as he frequently tells Baba and others how he feels whether it's good, bad, or indifferent. His staggering power is simultaneously reined in and enhanced by his fierce loyalty and morality to those he cares for such as Baba, Nicole, Dende, and Yokashi. Unlike Goku, Arashi seems to be able to tell the difference between a boy and a girl without physically touching them. He came to a quick conclusion that Nicole was a girl without touching her. However, Nicole has easily distuingishable female features and characteristics about her. Arashi has no knowledge of his birth parents Tora and Sharotto and believes them to be great warriors that died protecting Planet Vegeta. When Arashi is in battle, his personality differs greatly from that of his normal form. Arashi becomes savage and blood thirsty but has never gone to the point where he purposely killed his opponent. He maintains subtle parts of his cheery personality while in battle but overall becomes a stereotypical Saiyan warrior. A great example of this is when Arashi performs the Phoenix Wave. Arashi becomes supremely aggressive and loses all goals except to win the battle. To quote Nicole "he wasn't Arashi, he was...something else. His eyes were blank, and he had fangs like a monsters'. He was something I hope to never see again." Nicole, describing Arashi channeling the power of the Great Ape in his Phoenix Wave during his battle against Grandmaster Yotchan. Category:Characters Category:Saiyans Category:Saiyan Warriors Category:CookieKid247 Category:Characters in DBR Category:Heroes Category:Characters with ki Category:Male Characters